[unreadable] This proposal is a request by the University of Illinois at Urbana-Champaign (UIUC) Division of Animal Resources (DAR) to purchase twenty seven (27) ventilated caging systems (VCS), and ten (10) changing stations (CS). The objectives of this grant are a) to improve the microenvironment for mice and reduce their potential exposure to rodent pathogens, and b) to improve the macroenvironment for animal care and research staff by reducing their exposure to rodent allergens. Secondary benefits from this proposal included improved utilization of animal housing space and of animal care personnel between facilities. The objectives of this grant will be met by installment and utilization of the VCS and the changing stations in all laboratory animal facilities housing mice. The utilization of the new VCS as outlined in this grant will result in approximately sixty four (64%) percent of all UIUC mice being placed in the superior housing provided by the VCS. In a subsequent year, the funds need for the remaining VCS will be sought through this funding mechanism. This request will directly benefit numerous NIH funded researchers. The specific ventilated caging system requested for purchase was chosen after rigorous testing of several vendor models. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]